Jaque Mate
by Joker of Life
Summary: Ciel nunca pierde, pero esta vez será le excepción, un día cualquiera Alois le visita de sorpresa junto a sus mayordomos. Un juego de ajedrés, y una simple palabra que implica muchas cosas en una acción. (aparición de mi Oc)


**En este fic, hace presencia mi Oc Joker, que es sirvienta (no una cualquiera) de Alois, tiene pelo negro y ojos verde-anaranjados**

**PD: sale por primera vez en mi fic Archangĕlus.**

* * *

Jaque Mate

Era un día normal como cualquier otro, bueno, normal en el sentido relativo ya que, para Ciel Phantomhive era difícil tener un día normal, y éste no sería la excepción.

Alois Trancy había ido como tantas otras veces a su casa, y como siempre, en compañía de Claude y esta vez junto a ellos estaba su joven sirvienta de aspecto andrógino Joker **(N/A: para quienes no sabe, mi Oc inventada pare esta serie)**.

Si de algo estaba agradecido el menor, era que no habían terminado en una pelea ni nada salvaje, sólo estaban sentados junto a sus mayordomos predilectos mirándose sin decir nada...

El gran reloj del salón sonó haciendo que se escuchara por toda la mansión incluso en el jardín, donde algunas aves salieron volando ante el ruido, ya eran las cuatro de la tarde.

-Bocchan, si no le molesta iré a preparar la merienda- dijo Sebastian inclinándose hacia su amo.

-¿Dejarías que Claude le ayude?- preguntó Alois mirándolo con sonrisa ladeada.

-No veo por qué no puedan- dijo con desinterés.

-Ve con Sebastian Claude- ordenó el rubio.

-Sí su Alteza- dijo el mayor con una inclinación.

Ambos sirvientes partieron a la cocina en silencio mientras que sus amos se quedaban mirando sin decirse nada.

-¿Quieres jugar?- preguntó el ojiazul mirando a Alois.

-Depende del juego- respondió el chico

-Ajedrez- respondió Ciel con mirada desafiante ero sin expresión.

-No quiero jugar, es aburrido- dijo el chico cerrando los ojos y echando la cara a un lado.

-¿Que no aceptas un simple desafío, Trancy?- preguntó con sutil sonrisa haciendo que el otro volteara a verlo.

-No es eso, es sólo que estoy aburrido de jugarlo- respondió Alois jugando con la punta de su chaqueta... -Pero si quieres hacerlo- dijo mirando a su sirvienta. -¿Aceptarías jugar contra ella?- dijo indicando a la chica de cabello negreo y ojos verde-anaranjados.

-¿Quieres que juegue con tu sirvienta?- preguntó un tanto ofendido. -¿Si quiera sabe jugar?- preguntó mirándola. Alois la miró.

-Sí se jugar joven Phantomhive- respondió la chica con una reverencia.

-De acuerdo... jugaré contra ella- aceptó el ojiazul sacando el tablero de debajo de la mesa.

Era una hermoso juego, el tablero ere de cuadros blancos y negros, las piezas eran del mismo color, muy brillantes y decoradas con algunas pequeñas piedras brillantes.

-¿Blanco o negro?- preguntó el chico ordenando las piezas.

-Negro- respondió sonriendo con suavidad.

-Entonces, comienzo yo- dijo mirando el tablero, comenzó moviendo uno de sus peones. -Tu turno- dijo esperando la movida de la plinegro.

La chica miró las figuritas y movió otro peón, así comenzó el juego que terminaría con un increíble Jaque Mate.

Las piezas en el tablero avanzaban y retrocedían, algunas eran echadas abajo y guardadas por el contrario, sacrificios hechos para poder dejar sin soldados al rey del otro.

-Jaque- dijo Ciel poniendo su alfil de tal manera que su avance chocara con el lugar del rey.

La joven sirvienta miró el tablero analizándolo, observando las piezas y los movimientos que podría hacer, la expresión del conde era muy segura, seguramente tenía todo planificado para hacerle Jaque en al menos tres movimientos más.

Joker levantó su mano, y tomó al rey moviéndolo un cuadro hacia a delante, dejándolo cubierto con su torre.

-Su turno joven Phantomhive- dijo la chica con una inclinación de cabeza.

Sebastian y Claude ya habían llegado trayendo la merienda la cual, Ciel y Alois terminaban de disfrutar.

Ciel movió uno de sus peones. -Jaque- dijo comiendo el último trozo del pastel de chocolate y frutillas que el ojirojo le había traído.

La sirvienta miró sus figuras y las del conde buscando el mejor lugar para poner a su rey, lo hizo avanzar una casilla hacia el lado.

Siguieron jugando botando y recuperando piezas, al final, Ciel tenía a sus dos caballos, una torre, un alfil, tres peones y a su reina, mientras que Joker tenía a su reina, un caballo sus dos torres y cinco peones.

-Jaque- dijo Ciel poniendo a su reina frente al rey de la joven quien lo fue corriendo lentamente, ya que aún no podía hacerle Jaque Mate. -Escapar no te servirá de nada- dijo el menor moviendo su reina que perseguía al rey contrario.

-No escapo, solo avanzo hacia un lugar seguro- dijo posicionando al rey tras dos de sus peones.

Ciel hizo avanzar su caballo el cual se comió a uno de los peones, en el siguiente turno haría jaque nuevamente.

-Creo que no tienes escapatoria, además, perdiste otra pieza- dijo mirándola expectante con el peón negro entre los dedos.

-En este juego una buena estrategia conlleva perder algunas de tus piezas- dijo mirándolas. -Con una buena estrategia, la pieza que se pierde, aunque sea pequeña, te puede llevar al triunfo- dijo moviendo su torre y comiéndose a la reina del conde.

Ambos miraron el tablero y las piezas dispuestas en él.

-Jaque Mate- dijo la plinegro levantando su cara y esperando la reacción del chico.

-¿Jaque Mate?, eso es imposible, nadie lo ha logrado y tú no serás quien lo haga- dijo mirándola y de nuevo al tablero.

-Mire bien joven Phantomhive, mi caballo no lo dejará moverse a esos dos cuadros, mi única torre no lo deja moverse hacia a tras ni adelante, dos de mis peones no le dejan camino libre, y mi reina lo bloquea en los espacios restantes- dijo la chica mirando el tablero.

Se formó un silencio sepulcral en aquel salón, nadie decía nada, no sabían que decir, estaban asombrados... Ciel Phantomhive había perdido por primera vez en su vida una partida de Ajedrez... y contra una sirvienta.

(1*) El conde miraba el tablero sin creerlo, buscando alguna salida, alguna escapatoria para liberar a su rey, pero era imposible, aquellas piezas negras lo tenían rodeado.

-Como verá, no tiene salida- dijo tomando a su reina y dándole un golpe a la pieza del rey haciéndolo caer en el tablero.

-Esto es imposible, no puedo perder- se decía sin creer lo ocurrido. -¡Yo nunca pierdo!- decía indignado el ojiazul.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo- dijo la chica levantándose del asiento.

Todos seguían impresionados, seguían sin creer lo ocurrido, el gran rey había caído por primera vez en su vida.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo la de ojos verde-anaranjados, Alois sólo asintió y Claude los siguió en silencio.

El silencio reinaba en la mansión Phantomhive, un silencio profundo que podía ser casi palpable.

-My Lord- llamó Sebastian con delicadeza.

El menor no respondió, estaba vista fija en el tablero, viendo como tres de sus piezas blancas seguían en pie y cómo otras cinco parecían burlarse de su rey caído. Estaba enterrando sus uñas en los brazos de los sillones, pareciera que los fuera a arrancar. Sus manos temblaban.

-Bocchan- volvió a llamar Sebastian poniendo su mano en el hombro del menor. -¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó con calma.

-¿Perdí?- dijo mirando el tablero aún sin creer lo ocurrido. -¿En verdad perdí?- preguntó sintiendo que le estrujaban las entrañas.

-Lamento decírselo, pero sí- dijo Sebastian mirándolo curiosos, su amo nunca actuaba así cuando perdía, bueno... el nunca perdía. Aunque pareciera que sí aquellas ocasiones siempre le traían algo a favor, pero ahora...

-Llévame a mi habitación- ordenó, Sebastian obedeció y lo cargó sobre sus brazos.

Ciel tenía la mirada perdida en la nada, su rostro era el fiel reflejo de la incredulidad y su cuerpo temblaba suavemente.

-¿Necesita algo?- preguntó tras haberlo dejado recostado sobre la cama.

Negó con la cabeza. -Sólo... déjame solo, necesito pensar en esto- dijo mirando a la nada.

-_Creo que le afectó más de lo que creí_- pensó Sebastian tomando el pomo de la puerta para luego cerrarla, dejando sólo a su Bocchan.

El resto de la tarde Ciel se quedó en su habitación, no salió de ella ni hizo nada, sólo se quedó pensando en nada y en lo ocurrido en el juego intentando creerse el hecho de que había perdido.

¿En que se equivocó para haber perdido si todos sus movimientos estaban calculados con mucho cuidado?, todas las pieza fueron analizadas, todos sus movimientos, todas las jugadas posibles fueron pensadas TODAS... aun así no podía creer en cómo fue que perdió.

_**¿Piensas que si pudieras volar... nunca caerías?**_

_**Siempre habrá una primera vez para todo que llegará tarde o temprano**_

FIN

* * *

**1*: Para los que no sepan... En el ajedrez, el tablero tiene dibujados varios cuadros de color blanco y negro (**_**normalmente**_**) de forma intercalada.**

***La pieza del rey se puede mover a la izquierda o derecha, hacia a delante o hacia atrás, y de forma diagonal avanzando o retrocediendo, pero sólo lo puede hacer avanzando de un cuadro a la vez.**

***En este juego, si alguien te hace "Jaque", significa que con el movimiento que aquella pieza hace, se puede comer a tu rey (**_**cosa que no se hace, la pieza del rey no se come**_**), y debes mover a tu rey a otro lugar para sacarlo del jaque, luego si ya no lo pueden hacer puedes mover tus otras piezas.**

***En el caso de que se haga "Jaque Mate", significa que el juego terminó ya que no puedes mover a tu rey hacia ninguna parte, esto, a causa de que si lo mueves, caerá en un espacio donde las otras piezas se pueden poner para "comérselo". **_**Para más información busque en internet**_**).**

**Y bien... eso ha sido todo, espero les haya gustado, quise hacerme el rebelde(? y probar a hacer un fic que no tuviera una relación romántica entre personajes, si no algo que ocurriría en un simple día x.**

**Me pregunté cómo Ciel reaccionaría si perdiera un juego, en este caso uno de ajedrés, y salió esto.**

**Espero sus reviews con sus opiniones, como siempre, acepto de todo menos insultos**


End file.
